Goodbye Humanity
by Sulawesi
Summary: When Bulma is sent on a mission with the king of suthern vegeta-sei. will sparks fly between a married man and a mated woman? plot twists
1. Bittersweet Goodbye

**A/N:** Okay here is the delio. I no longer feel the need to piss of FanFiction.net so if you are reading this on FF, there will be no lemon for you. And yes there will be lemon. If you are mature enough to deal with subjects such as Sex, Rape, Masochism, Sadism, Abuse, Masturbation, Adultery and other mature themes _ DO NOT READ THIS FIC, _ because it will contain one or more of these elements. Also this is the one and only time I am going to say this,  I do not own any part of DBZ! Thankyou.   
  
Okay! You got all that? GOOD! Just one more note so all of this makes sense. There is a northern and southern Vegeta-sei. But they are two separate planets. Northern Vegeta-sei is above Southern Vegeta-sei. Two different planets… okay… get it? I do. And also… You all know the whole mate thing, well I changed it around in this a little okaie, there are different kinds of mates an this is how it goes   
  
_Mate_: Kind of like a steady boyfriend. You become someone's mate when you first have sex with him or her. You stop being someone's mate when him or her dies or you decide you don't want to be with that person anymore.   
  
_Married Mate_: Simply a Mate that you are married to. It is more difficult to separate form a Married Mate. It is rare that people would have a Married Mate. Most of the time you would have a Married Mate is because of a arranged marriage.   
  
_Bonded Mate_: A mate that you spend the rest of your life with. This comes of the exchange of bite marks. If your Bonded Mate dies so do you. If someone touches your bonded mate most often it ends with death.   
  


----

  


** Goodbye Humanity.   
_By: Sulawesi_   
Chapter One: Bittersweet Goodbye**

  
  


----

The king's eyes shot up as he heard the doors to his throne room. He could almost feel the guards that lined the room groins tighten at the sight of the woman who entered. The deep smell of arousal, the way her hair was mussed and her swollen lips only added to her already irresistible image. He watched as she kneeled, her right fist over her heart. "Rise caption." He said. Watching as she obeyed. "I do not wish to keep you from you from your mate longer then need be." His comment hit home, causing a light blush to spread across her face. 

"If I may be blunt, your highness, why am I here?" She shifted, adjusting the armor she had put on in such a rush. Instead of wearing the normal armor solders wore she was permitted to wear one of different coloring, to assert her rank. Instead of white armor with blue spandex, she wore blue armor with a black spandex suit underneath. There was also another noticeable difference in the suit she wore. Instead of it being one piece, it consisted of spandex shorts and a small spandex shirt that ended just below her breasts. 

Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at her from his seat on the throne, "As you are aware," He began, "We are at war with northern Vegeta-sei. We have been for quite some time. However, all of our battles thus far have been in the area between Northern and Southern Vegeta-sei." Bulma nodded, showing her understanding of the situation, "To fully win this war, we must get our forces on to the planet of northern Vegeta-sei." 

"To battle on land?" She asked, "But my king, we wont be able to get that far, they will shoot us down. Even If we don't get destroyed trying to land, and if we do actually _land_, Our ships and armies will be too weak to fight." 

"That is why I brought you here," He told her. "I am sending you on a mission to destroy there monitoring devices. Without them Northern Vegeta-sei wont know we are coming." 

She nodded, "We will need to go in a small ship, so not to be sensed by their monitors." 

"And you will be. A ship so small, in fact, that you will only be able to bring one forth of your fleet." She lifted her eyebrow in silent question, "That will also mean that Tryean will not be taking part in this mission." Bulma swallowed hard. It was the first time she had been assigned to a mission without her mate by her side. "You will be expected to pick the most capable to attend, By tomorrow." 

"We leave when? In two days then?" He nodded. 

"I will be coming on the mission with you." She opened her mouth to ask why before her interrupted her with an answer, "Because, the second you destroy the last monitor, I will give the signal for all of our ships to launch. I want to be one of the first to land." 

"I understand," she said, running her fingers through her messy hair in an attempt to smooth it. 

"That is all, you are dismissed." Bulma bowed, before turning and half running out the large doors past a woman Vegeta didn't want to see at any point of the day. 

"VEGETA!" She screamed, storming up to stand in front of him, "HOW DARE YOU?!" He winced at her high pitch streaks but made no move to answer her. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO OFF INTO SPACE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG WITH THAT LITTLE WHORE! I WONT!" 

"That's funny," He said dully, "I don't remember asking for your thoughts on the matter." 

"I am your wife, you are supposed to listen to me and do what I say!" At that Vegeta let out a low chuckle, causing fury to rise into his wife's face, "How dare you?! You are _not_ going to go into space with that little bitch!" 

He leaned forward, his face now very serous, "And who exactly, Cumania, is going to stop me?" The woman let out one last high pitch scream before turning heal and stomping out of the room, leavening Vegeta to wonder why the hell he ever let his parents force him into marrying that woman.   
  


----

Bulma pressed her hand against the scanner pad, waiting frantically until the light switched from red to green and the door slid open. Running into her apartment she ran up a flight of winding stairs that led to her bedroom. Just as she entered she flung herself onto the bed, atop her mate who let out a small "oof" sound before she silenced it with her lips. Weaving his hand into her hair, Tryean deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue he explored the inside of her mouth before pulling away. Bulma tried to swoop in for another kiss but he held her head in his hand, preventing any movement without his permeation. "What's wrong?" he asked, "What happened?" 

"Nothing," she told him before trying for another kiss only to be stopped again. 

He begun toying with the clasps on her armor with his free hand, still looking her straight in the eye, "You have been crying, I can tell," Tryean couldn't help but smile when he saw her wipe her eyes, checking for stray tears. "Tell me what happened." 

Taking in a shaky breath Bulma sat up on his stomach, removing her outer armor as she spoke. "King Vegeta, He as assigned me to a motion to take out Northern Vegeta-sei's monitors. When that is done he will signal for all of our ships to launch. We will then land and fight from land." 

Tryean shrugged, "SO?" 

"So, It will require a small ship. Only one forth of my fleet is able to come. There will be no room for anyone else. Not even you." Throwing her outer armor off the side of the bed, she laid back down on top of him. 

"It will be okay," He assured her, kissing his way up her cheek bone, "We will only be apart for a little while. We will see each other in battle and then you will come home on my ship and we will have mad animal sex until the early hours of the morning." 

"Oh really?" Bulma smirked, looking down into his black eyes. 

"Oh, Really." She gasped as she felt his hands squeeze her butt. Pulling her up for another kiss he slid his hand under the spandex of her suit, running his hand over her back side and stopping when he reached her thigh. Between kisses he said, "I'll fuck you so good, that there will be complaints from all the crew members about your screaming." She moaned as she felt his fingers find the area between her legs. She ran her hands down his muscled chest, wanting to feel every part of him. 

*Lemon would be here if you wernt reading this on fanfiction.net. If you want all the lemony goodness. GO to Mediaminer.org* 

Rolling over so he wouldn't crush her, he pulled himself out of her body. Clutching her to his chest he looked at the ceiling. "I'm going to miss you Love." 

Between pants she whispered, "I'm going to miss you too." 

"Promise me, Bulma, promise me that you wont get involved with anyone while we are apart." He said. Looking down at her for a answer, he realized, she was already asleep.   
  


----

  
**A/N:** Well that's the end of the first chapter. Not too great but oh well. Did ya love my crappy lemon at the end? Yeah... don't worry, it will get better, and yes this is a B/V fic. DON'T FEAR. Also I need someone to betta for me. (I suck at spelling) Please review. Youll have me eternal love if ya do ;-)   
_-Sulawesi_


	2. Fuck You

A/N HEY! Back with another chapter! Whooh! Took me a while didn't it?!?! Wana know why?? Because of the lack of reviews. Lets count how many I got… One! YHAY! Love reviews kids… the more I get the more likely I am to post sooner (no Lie) Innyhoo, Here we go…

-----

Bulma sat, tapping her fingers on the command station. _"Lift off in- 10-"_ the mechanical voice crackled over the intercom. _"-9-"_ she sat back rubbing her temples. She had not had time to say goodbye to Tryean that morning and regretted it. _"-8-"_She had hardly seen him in the days before she left. She had been busy during the day with preparations and he had to train new members of his crew at night. _"-6-5-"_ Bulma couldn't help but tap nervously on the armrest of her seat. _"-4-"_ She had never really been scared of flying, especially in space, it was one of the many things she was good at. But this was different. _"-3-"_ This was a particularly risky task, if they missed disabling one of the thousands of scouting devices, they where all as good as dead. _"-2-"_ Bulma closed her eyes, preparing for the final number. She could feel the spacecraft shake lightly, and when she heard the final number called _"-1" _ She let out a breath as she felt the craft leaving the ground, quickly leavening the atmosphere of southern Vegeta-sei. 

When she felt the craft steady she unbuckled herself from the chair. Letting out a revealed sigh as she stood, popping the cramps out of her knees. She wouldn't exactly call it fun to sit for an hour as mechanics checked the outside of the spacecraft for problems. "Miss," Bulma heard a small voice say behind her. Turning she lifted an eyebrow at the small girl, "The king has insisted that I escort you to your chambers." Nodding Bulma instinctively slipped her hand into the secret pocket of her uniform, being sure the capsules with her belongings where there. The girl, no more then ten walked her down the hallway lined with doors. Pulling a cardkey out of the pocket of the apron she wore she slipped it into the small slot beside a large door on the right. The doors slid open and the girl stepped away. "If you need anything else Miss my name is Asha." 

Bulma nodded, "Nothing else will be necessary at this time thank you." She held out her hand excepting the key from Asha who had held it out to her. The girl bowed before scuttling away. Working a kink out of her neck with her hand Bulma took a deep breath before entering the room. She door slid closed behind her with a metallic whoosh. Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at the man across the room from her. "Funny isn't it? That my mate cant come along but yet there are over a dozen more servants then we need on this ship."

"That is no way to speak to your king." Vegeta said meeting her eye for eye. "We need the servants to do the work we have no time to do."

"Like _what_?" She hissed, "Wipe your royal ass for you? Fuck you."

"Oh, I'm sure you would," He responded without a beat, anger visibly building "It would be wise if you would refrain from angering me. I am your king, you _will_ respect me!" 

"I will do so in public but I refuse to otherwise." The words came through clenched teeth. "I hold absolutely _no_ respect for you my _'king'_" 

"If we turn around to get him will that make you happy." He was pleased when he saw the shock in her face, even more pleased when he saw the anger as he added, "Might do you some good to have a fuck buddy." 

"At least I have someone to fuck. So _King_ How is your wife lately? Still a bitch? Still refusing sex maybe?" 

"Yes that whore." His face 'relaxed' a bit, annoying Bulma that she had not hit a nerve, "Your room is the door on the right, mine is the left." He said pointing to a small hallway only big enough to fit two doors on either side and allowing only one person passage at once. "The key the servant girl gave you will open it." He didn't add that it also opened his own. She wouldn't need to enter his rooms. He told himself. She wouldn't _want_ to. Nodding she pressed the key into the lock, as the door slid open it revealed a large queen size bed, a dark oak wardrobe and a mirror that covered the wall opposite the bed. The walls where painted a dark maroon color, the ceiling black. The bed matched in the maroon sheets and large black pillows. It was quite nice really. 

"Thank you" she said quietly. It was tradition that although sleeping in separate rooms the king and how ever many commanders shared a general living space. "Vegeta?" She asked turning and leaning against the wall, "Do you know when we will reach the detection field? Or even northern Vegeta-sei?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "You don't know woman? You are in charge of all of this." 

"My Job doesn't come in until we hit the field." She told him "And the only time I was to Northern Vegeta-sei was when I was younger, on a mission for your father." It was a half-lie but he didn't need to know that. 

"It will take two days to get there assuming we don't run into trouble. And it will take you what? One day to clear out enough of the sensors for us to get through?" She nodded, "So at least three days before we are able to call in our forces." 

"Okay," working out the possible problems in her head. 

"There is a kind of party tonight for the soldiers, you are expected to attend." Watching as the blood drained from her face he added, "I made sure there where dresses for you to choose from in the wardrobe in your room. I knew you wouldn't pack anything like that." Walking over to the large vid-phone placed against a wall he typed a few buttons. The face of Asha popped up slightly flustered. As she begun to speak Vegeta cut her off, "The captain will require assistance with her makeup tonight. Please be here in a hour to assist her." With that he turned the machine off. 

"I do _not_ require assistance!" She said bluntly. 

"Hurry up woman, the party is in two hours." He said before exiting into his room. He was not in the mood to argue with her. 

--- **A/N** Sorry Its kind of short. But yeah, What did you think? I could use a beta reader. (cough,cough,Hint,Hint) So yeah, review. Tell me if you love it tell me if you hate it. I like constructive criticism. 


End file.
